


i just can't face myself alone again

by crushedlittlestars



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, alex never got to process this shit y'all, and maggie and kara both love alex, kara loves them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushedlittlestars/pseuds/crushedlittlestars
Summary: alex wakes from a nightmare. maggie and kara are there.





	i just can't face myself alone again

**Author's Note:**

> your thoughts, comments, and kudos are much appreciated.

It’s Maggie who finds her.

 

Alex, who had woken up from a nightmare in which she was drowning, is curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor. Maggie wakes to the sounds of muffled sobs, quickly noting the empty space in the bed next to her. Kara, who had come over earlier in the evening bearing (non-vegan) ice cream and plenty of super-hugs, is still sound asleep on the couch.

 

Maggie quickly pads across the apartment, finding Alex rocking back and forth on the floor. Maggie sits down next to Alex, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

 

“Alex. Hey, hey, Alex. Are you okay?”

 

“I couldn’t...breathe,” Alex chokes out, like she is still having trouble getting air into her lungs.

 

Maggie gathers Alex up in her arms, and places her head in her lap. Alex’s body is stiff, her hands shaky.

 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”

 

Alex sniffles.

 

“You know what I do when I have nightmares?”

 

“What?”

 

“I sing myself back to sleep.”

 

Maggie runs her hands through Alex’s hair, and thinks of the songs her mother used to sing to her as a child when she was afraid of the dark. She settles on “Thunder Road,” one of her mother’s favorites. She used to play it in the kitchen on balmy summer nights, back door open wide, as she cooked dinner for Maggie and her father. (Before that year, the year everything went to hell).

 

_The screen door slams, Mary's dress waves_

_Like a vision she dances across the porch as the radio plays_

_Roy Orbison singing for the lonely_

_Hey, that's me and I want you only_

_Don't turn me home again, I just can't face myself alone again_

 

Maggie continues to stroke Alex’s hair as she softly sings the song that used to bring her mother so much joy. The song reminds Maggie of home, and she is grateful she is able to comfort Alex in her time of need, like her mother used to do for her. Soon after Maggie finishes the song, she feels Alex’s body relax against her and her breathing slows. Not wanting to disturb Alex from her slumber, Maggie closes her eyes and leans her head against the kitchen counter.

 

Half an hour later, Kara wakes up from her cocoon of blankets on the couch. (Alex’s apartment is filled with blankets, most of them Kara’s. Supergirl may not get cold, but she is never one to turn down the comfort of a soft blanket). When she doesn’t see Alex or Maggie on the bed, she panics for a moment – only to find them asleep on the kitchen floor, in a pile of tangled limbs and soft touches.

 

As to not disrupt their peaceful embrace, Kara picks them both up in one fell swoop, quickly carrying them to Alex’s bed. As Kara gently sets them down on the bed, Maggie opens her eyes. She looks up at Kara, touched by the kind gesture.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers.

 

Kara only smiles, and heads back to the couch.

 

“Wait,” Maggie says, grabbing a hold of Kara’s arm. “Stay. Please. She needs us both.”

 

Kara smiles warmly, eyes glinting in the moonlight, and climbs into bed on the other side of Alex. Both Maggie and Kara feel calmer now, knowing Alex is safe in their arms, and they fall asleep easily around her.

 

As the sun shines through the window in the early morning hours, Alex wakes, for a moment. She feels Maggie, snuggled up against her backside, and sees Kara, facing her, arms wrapped around her waist. Despite the terror she had felt just hours before, Alex feels blissfully content, surrounded by her two favorite people in the world.

  
As the residents of National City start to wake up and begin their days, Alex drifts off back to sleep.


End file.
